


"We were there for each other."

by Snowfall66



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bmblb, Crying, Cuddling, F/F, Oneshot, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfall66/pseuds/Snowfall66
Summary: Adam's dead and Blake can't stop thinking.Just a short and sweet bumblebee one-shot of Blake realising she's free.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	"We were there for each other."

“We were there for each other.”

The words echoed in Blake's ears, rattled around in her brain, stirred up feelings she’d been pushing down since she left Vale. Things she’d convinced herself could never be, told herself she couldn’t have. She watched her golden-haired partner and couldn’t help but remember the late-night studying and early morning training. Every time they had hugged or held hands or sat on the roof drinking awful coffee and snacking on the few cookies they’d managed to hide from Ruby. She felt every kiss on her lips and every time she’d crawled up into Yang’s bunk just to feel safe and… loved.

There weren’t many people who knew about their relationship in Beacon, not that they were trying to keep it secret. It was Blake’s idea really, Yang would have been happy to put up a banner declaring the ‘bellabooty’ taken, but the Faunus girl convinced her that their relationship is their’s not a prime subject for school-wide gossip. Velvet had told them what happened after she and Coco became official and Blake didn’t want to risk the same spotlight. Deep down both of them knew that really Blake was scared, Adam was still out there undoubtedly obsessing over her, and she could only imagine what he would do to Yang if he’d found out about them. She was trying to protect someone she cared about as usual and as usual, it was all for nothing. Adam could see it in Blakes eye’s that night, could see it in the desperation on her face, hear it in her voice. Yang had been in danger all along and Blake was a fool to think that keeping their relationship quiet would have made any difference…but now…

Adam’s death didn’t really register with Blake until they got to Atlas. They were led in the dorms, absolutely exhausted, Ruby was snoring into her pillow having not even bothered to remove her hood, Yang had simply pulled off her clothes scattering them haphazardly around the room and even Weiss didn’t have the energy for her usual nightly routine having barely enough to slip into her nightdress. Blake was just as tired but her brain refused to switch off. No more Adam meant no more constantly looking over her shoulder, no more stressing over his next move, no more past that could literally come back to bite her. Sure they still had to worry about Salem and the relics and Ozpin and the embargo but all of that they would face as a team, as a family. Adam was dead, she was free and Yang was by her side just when she’d needed to be.

“We were there for each other.”

“Yang? Are you awake?” Blake whispered into the darkness unsure what answer she would prefer.

“Yeh? Can't sleep?” 

Blake nodded forgetting for a second that her partner couldn’t see her from the bunk above hers.

“Yeh… can't stop thinking.”

There was silence for a second and Blake started to regret saying anything.

“Come ‘ere Kitty cat.”

The dark-haired girl almost sobbed at that. It was the exact same phrase she had uttered almost every night in Beacon, an invite Blake could never refuse. Yang only wore her matching yellow underwear and Blake her black bra and a pair of pink shorts, that she’d borrowed from Nora, but after sharing a dorm for almost two years it didn’t really concern either of them. The blonde had lifted her arm raising the covers with it letting Blake slip in and curl up next to her. It took the Faunus a second to decide how to lie down as usually Yang's right arm would rest under her head but she’d taken her prosthetic off to sleep. In the end, she settled just as she used to and Yang automatically moved her stump as if her arm was under Blake's head as usual. Yang’s other arm was draped over Blake’s waist and their legs automatically intertwined. For a few precious minutes they were back at Beacon and newly in love and everything was okay… just for a few minutes.

“He’s dead.” Blake couldn’t help her tears. She’d already cried but those were tears of sadness, tears for the mistakes she’d made in the past. These tears were tears of a new beginning, tears of hope for the future.

“Yeh. He’s gone this time. You’re free.” Yang pressed their foreheads together knowing exactly what Blake needed to hear.

“I’m free.” This time the young (almost)huntress laughed. It was watery and quiet, not wanting to wake Weiss and Ruby, but infectious and soon they were both laughing clinging to each other for dear life.

Blake ended up with her head pressed into the crook of Yang's neck who had buried her own in her partner's hair. They calmed down eventually, though silent tears of relief still streaked down Blake's face. 

“So what's your first action as a free woman? May I suggest a nap?” Yang chuckled kissing her hair.

“I love you.”

She’d never said it before, Yang had a few times in passing but had never pressured Blake into doing the same. The Faunus had known how she felt since their first kiss but something had always held her back from saying it, be that crazed ex’s, terrorist organisations or the fear that seemed to run her life. She was still afraid, terrified even but she knew now that she could do anything with Yang by her side.

“We were there for each other.”

“I love you too, Blake. Get some sleep now, I’ll be right here for you.”

“We’ll be here for each other.”

“Always.”

Just like that the words ‘we were there for each other’ were replaced with newer better ones.

“We’ll be here for each other always.”


End file.
